labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zax Knight
(Created By Liteteretet) Zax Knight is a Australian new student and is a technologist and is a recurring character in season 4.5. Later on in the series, he will become a main character. In The Torture, he reveals that he implanted himself with bionics to Leo. He shows Leo his bionics and Leo became suprised. Zax show's Leo a lot of technological stuff and they both have one thing in common, they like to mix stuff with other stuff and blow stuff up. Personality Zax is very polite and energenic. When he gets really mad, his eyes turn red, sometimes green, and sometimes blue, and he uses a bionic abillity that he doesn't even have. It is shown that Sara is in love with him, which will probably drive Sara away from torturing Leo and Bree, which gives them an advantage. Powers and Abillities *'Electric Generation - '''Zax harness electric and shoots it through his fingertips, being able to shatter glass and certain types of walls. *'Super Speed - He can run super fast like Bree and Sara. His super speed color is blue and has electric streaks in it *'Technologic Knowledge - '''Zax knows alot about technology and can build alot of inventions and tech that'll benefit him in battle *'Reflexes - 'He has quick reflexes as he single handedly defeated all the theives that broke in to Donalds house with Leo's help *'Preciseness - 'He can hit anything with precise accuracy and can plan out traps *'Martial Arts '- '''He is shown to have martial art type fighting abilities *'Human Durability - He was repeatedly shot with lighting bolts by Marcus and he was still standing, meaning his body is able to handle at least 85% of attacks *'Plasma Ball - '''He can turn his electric into a plasma ball and shoot it through his hand. This ability could be lethal. *'Elec Shield - 'He can create a shield of electricity that can block bionic powers *'Electricity Transference - 'Like Leo's ability, he can absorb energy from things that have electricity and use it as an energy source *'Bionic Rage - 'When he gets angry, his eyes change color and he uses a bionic ability that he doesn't even have. (Eye color varies) *'Quick Thinking - 'Zax is a very strategic person and when it comes to battle, he is able to quickly think of ways to plan out his battle, as shown in the Season 4 finale Weaknesses *'Restrained - 'When Zax is restrained, he can use his bionic's to break out until he trys really hard *'Bree's Happiness - 'Bree's happiness is so annoying that he gets to the point where he can't take it anymore. Trivia *He is the only character who accepts Trent as a friend. *He gains a crush on Thessalonica, much to Sara's jealousy Appearences Season 4.5 *The Torture '' *''What!? '' *''From Bad To Worse To Very Worse '' *''The Return Of Marcus'' *''The Strength Of A Knight'' *''Who's Aubree? '' *''Knight in Shining Armor'' *''Serum'' *''Bionic Ball (Mentioned)'' *''Main Cast Starting From The Return Of Marcus'' 'Quotes To Bree Bree: Zax! Geuss what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? Zax: Quit it Bree! I can't take your happiness! Its like when Leo grew two inches! Bree:.....GUESS WHAT!? Zax: WHAT!?????????????????? Bree: Everything is half off at the mall! Zax: (''electrocutes Bree)''Better. Category:Superhuman Category:Males Category:Bionic Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters